JJKYMH.BV Wiki
Welcome to the TESSERSbv Wiki Hoera !!ALLEMACHTIG O-PA WORDT 80!! DEZE WIKI is alleen TIJDELIJK '' ''en vooral ingesteld voor het Feest voor PA. ..-03-2012 ( datum bekend bij familie) Jacques: 0636277235 jtessers@gmail.com (ZAAL)http://www.b9.nl/detail.htm?pid=448850 Jenny: 0174383828/0617109309 jenovte@online.nl (WIKI+ KADO+netwerken) http://www.brielle.nl/index.php?mediumid=11&pagid=1391&stukid=108787 Kitty: 0636118806 cello_kitty@hotmail.com (UITNODIGINGEN) Yvon:0657544211 y.tessers@hotmail.com (SPANDOEK) Marion:0610521188 marion7t@msn.com ( BADGES)) Huib: 0181615190 /huibenbianca@tiscali.nl CLICK: op EDIT, vul aan en zet /+naam erachter (en druk daarna altijd op PUBLISH rechts boven!) SUCCES ALLEMAAL TOT FEEST!!/PS: meeste=klaar/ nu al mijn aandacht naar Leyla en uitbreiding gezin/Je kunt altijd bellen!:-) FOTO'S : ***'Denk aan vooral: trouwfoto's van Pa en Ma, in de diapresentatie, ook op zoek nog naar Piet en Pa, Kinderen + met Pa, Kleinkinderen en Pa, achterkleinkinderen met Pa, collega's met PA van Radio Holland en Holland Amerika Lijn., vakantiefoto's met Pa, e.d. '''Upload in "photo" zoveel mogelijk FOTO'S van Pa voor de FLICKR diapresentatie. ' '''Oud nieuw, met JULLIEzelf, kleinkind erbij. AKKOORD met=1ste letter van je achternaam achter je edit zetten aub. Alvast bedankt ! VERGADERING afspraak met elkaar: veluwe in Nunspeet: ''' geef jouw data aan door je 1e letter voornaam erachter te zetten en/of zet nog andere data erachter. '''Er wordt een andere afspraak gemaakt ivm ziekte Yvon, heel veel beterschap lieve zus! we love you! 29-01/ '''Je/ H/Y '''05-02/ '''Je/Y '''19-02/ Je(+/-)/Y 26-02 / J'''e(+/-)/Y '' BALLONVAART'':' €149 IS BESTELD (Je) d.d. 17-01-2012 BIJ: http://www.greetzz-ballonvaart.nl/?gclid=CPjKzbD2uK0CFQOIDgodJyodRg : '''HET KADO 'IS BINNEN!!!:-)'''20-01 '''checque voor volledige ballonvaart locatie naar keuze 139 : 6= >140 : 6 = 23,333333333= 23,- Graag overmaken op banknummer 373267444 t.g.v. J. Overdulve-Tessers o.v.v.PA/80 ;-)alvast bedankt! ZAAL= gehuurd!!: 'yaaaay! '''Bezoekersaantal '''geschat aantal: Familie:80! Vrienden+ ex-collega's:40 ?= 120?/je ZAAL: DE NIEUWE KORSTANJERIE, officiele opening 1 maart 2012. '''gehuurd van 14:00 - 18:00. Ik stel voor om 15:00 het feest te laten beginnen. dan hebben we een uur om alles op te bouwen./Ja ' = goed idee!/Je Adres de Dijckpotingen 10, 3237 AK Vierpolders De Horecavergunning is (nog) niet rond en de huur is nog niet vast gesteld. Ook is er nog geen beheerder. /Ja '''Update: Mailtje van Dhr. Kraak ontvangen - / Ja De tarieven zijn nog niet definitief vastgesteld. Er wordt inderdaad in principe uitgegaan van de laatst bekende tarieven van het vorige dorpshuis, maar wel met de CBS-indexering. De huur voor de grote zaal zal dan – exclusief consumpties - op ca. € 185 komen. De prijs van de consumpties is nog niet bekend. Zodra ik meer weet neem ik onmiddellijk contact met u op. ACTIVITEITEN: ' ''FOTOGRAAF: WIE VAN DE KLEINKINDEREN vindt het ook nog leuk foto's te maken ??Ik bel Marijke, Bart en Irene.Je ADRESLIJST: PA zelf levert zijn favo adressenlijst aan Kitty en Marion, zij sturen uitnodigen deze week/je SLOGAN: '''YVON op SPANDOEK OF BANIER ONTWERP UITNODIGING: KITTY = foto's voor het ontwerp zijn niet meer nodig!/K ONTWERP BADGES: MARION&KITTY/ '''M+K ''TAART: '''CIA, CINDY, YVON''NE FOTOGRAAF: Angela & David EN ?? AFTERKADO-IDEE: ' '''Grote ingelijste GROEPSFOTO van het FEEST! + stick met foto's.? PRESENTATIE: '+ WIE?' (het leukste zou zijn om dit door een kleinkind te laten doen - anders wil ik het wel doen - /Ja) {C}ZAALVERSIERING: '''WIE?' OPTREDEN: + WIE? ' er is al 1 pers aan het repeteren!/K {C} MUZIEK'': '''RUBEN &..mixt alle favomuziek/je en anderen. GRAAG IDEEËN voor de favomuziek van O-PA om heel de avond te draaien tussen dingen door. wie kan zingen of iets anders dat KAN! Eigen muziek samenstellen met mixen + cd's en open podium voor verhalen en eigen liedjes. {C}{C {C}Papa houdt van 60', 70', 80', jarige muziek en van Zuid- Amerikaanse muziek,Sade-muziek uit afrika.VH1 Classic, Verder houdt papa van lichte pop. En Ierse muziek./Y - Voorbeelden: Dutch Swing College Band, Glenn Miller, Astrud Gilberto, Sergio Mendes & Brasil 66..../ Ja OPEN PODIUMMICROFOON+TECHNIEK: WIE+WIE? PRESENTATIE:' '........(zie activiteitenlijst) ER AL EEN ZANGERESJE. (wiki/je) PS deze WIKI is organisatietool. Voorbeeld: WIKIPEDIA kun je ook editen) Describe your topic FEEST VOOR PA =80! ER IS NOG NIET VEEL TOGEVOEGD IN DE FOTO'S EN IS ER AL IETS BEKEND OVER DE ZAAL, HET IS ALWEER MAANDAG, IS ER VRIJDAG NOG GEBELD: IS ER IETS BEKEND OVER DE HORECAVERGUNNING : GAAN WE NOG MET BROERS EN ZUSSEN VERGADEREN: WIE GAAN ER OPTREDEN CQ IETS VERTELLEN, DRAAIBOEK NODIG: ZETTEN WE BLOEMEN OP TAFEL, WELKE: CATERING: 1 KOFFIE 2 DRANKJES + 2 CONSUMPTIEBONNEN, REST DRANK EIGEN REKENING: Wie heeft bovenstaande geschreven? Ik denk Jenny... Geduld zusje alles komt goed.....Niet teveel stressen... je dochter heeft je nodig....Liefs Jacques Latest activity Category:Browse